The Unknown
by Deamiel
Summary: "Come..." His voice was commanding and seemed to have struck a chord in her. Her lips quirked upwards as her body felt a sudden rush of energy. It seems the restraints on his wrists had been disabled by the flamed which devoured everything in their way. Grinning ecstatically, her blood red eyes glowed eerily. Mayhem ensued. Natsume X OC
1. Chapter 1

(Full summary)

Chained to the ceiling and suspended in mid-air her mind seemed to drift through nothing. The only evidence of time passing was the distant trickle of water forming ripples in a pool at her feet, the liquid leaking from some broken plumbing. The room used to be lit up, lights shining brightly while the walls were a well maintained sterile white. But with time the lights flickered out of power. The walls become the breeding ground for mould. The isolation having eaten away at her soul like a peasant having his first meal after starving for weeks.

She dreamt of escaping for god knows how long. Then she smelt burning, her nostrils flaring as she snapped her eyes open only to feel the streaks of tears curve their way down her cheek. Her saviour was a young boy with fire licking at his feet with a cat mask hiding his features.

"Come..." His voice was commanding and seemed to have struck a chord in her. Her lips quirked upwards as her body felt a sudden rush of energy. It seems the restraints on his wrists had been disabled by the flamed which devoured everything in their way. Grinning ecstatically, her blood red eyes glowed eerily. Mayhem ensued.

◐❖◈◃◃?￢ﾖﾹ▹◈❖◑

She felt so alive. The chains which had restrained all her abilities broke easily with a single side glance. She seemed to float down easily, her torn gown lifting up slightly not that she cared but it seemed the cat masked saviour did not take his eyes off her form, not at all affected by the sudden display. Landing gracefully in front of him she placed a hand on her chest and bowed lightly, but her eyes not straying from the boys mask.

"I must thank you, my abilities having been sealed away for an inhumane amount of time had left me in distraught but I am indebted to you." Her voice playful but sincere. The cat masked boy made no move to stop her as she lunged forward and pressed her lips onto his mask where his lips might have been in a chaste kiss. She pulled back, the boy felt the area at which she had kissed and stroked it slightly but made no move to reprimand her.

"We have to leave." He spoke slowly but decisively.

"Yes, we must!" She smiled mischievously. The cat masked boy seemed to return the way he came but the girl placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is an easier way I have been working on."

The cat boy paused and seemed to wait for her to elaborate. She leads the way to the corner of the room, her smile never faltering, and reaches for the wall. Placing her hands on crumbling paint she turned to the boy who stood beside her.

"You might want to move behind me." Slowly he walked behind her and she gave a nod of gratitude, at least the boy was not being difficult. With a sudden bang, a rectangular section of the wall seemed to blow outwards, bricked lay disintegrated as a powder in front of them.

"Apologies...my powers seemed to have amplified over the years." She clarified, but her heart sang as the cat masked boy ignored the destructive force of her abilities and instead crossed over and paused for her. Grinning like a cat which caught a mouse she skipped to his side and navigated the halls of the secret facility. She stared in wonder at the empty hallways but froze in front of a black door which stood out against the white furbished walls.

The girl edged towards the door, her hand reaching for the handle but froze when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"We need to leave, I'm on a time limit." She did sympathise and even graved his hand and gave a squeeze.

"I understand but please this is important to me." The boy seemed to contemplate it for a second but then folded his hands and watched her expectantly.

The door was unlocked and she stepped into the room. It too was in a dilapidated state like her own cage. Both walked in and surveyed the area carefully. A lone bed, having been untouched for years was covered in dust and the which once were fresh were now old and stained a revolting brown and yellow.

The girl seemed to shiver in her poor excuse of clothing. The gown was torn in many areas and for a girl, it revealed too much to the eyes. She edged towards the wardrobe which had fallen forward but by placing her hands on the back side a section of the back erupted into splinters. They flew everywhere like shrapnel and even skimmed across her cheek, making a clean cut.

The cat boy knowing to stay away when she used her ability approached her carefully and reached out to thumb the raw wound.

"Hmm? This cut?" The girl didn't stop the touch and instead leant into his warm hands. "It's fine, I'm used to the pain plus I heal quickly so don't worry." She pulled out a white shirt, a black blazer with a red band around the right sleeve with a strange white symbol sown in, a black vest with silver buttons, a red and black tartan skirt, wine red tie, lacy stockings which reached her knees.

Not deterred by the one boy audience she pulled the gown off her shoulders and pulled her shirt on. The cat boy must have reached a limit because he turned away, though reluctant, to explore his decaying surroundings.

"Done!" She exclaimed after a minute. The cat boy turned and paused, her clothing suited her features. Her alabaster skin not having been blessed by the sun, from what seemed like since birth, was highlighted by the blacks and reds of her clothing. Black hair was pulled up into twin tails which reached her shins while a beret, the boy did not know where she got from, sat firmly on her head.

"What do you think?" She spun quickly once again not affected by the lifting of her skirt knowing the boy's eyes seemed to just follow the sway of her hips and naturally be drawn to whatever underneath. She revelled under the attention and smirked as he looked up to meet her gaze.

"Black with red flowers?" She felt heat pool at her cheeks as she tried to laugh off his observation with another grin.

"At least tell me your name before telling me the pattern of my undergarments!" The boy nodded, very serious about the transaction.

"Natsume Hyuga." He stuffed his hands in his pocket. Now the girl could get a good look at his clothing to notice he was wearing some sort of uniform.

"Natalya Petrov," she held out her hand to shake. The boy seemed to stare at it questioningly, "It is a greeting to shake hands," she reaches for his hand and shakes it firmly. "We are speaking in Japanese so can I safely say we are in Japan?"

"Yes." Natalya seemed to sag at that.

"I am so far away from my motherland. But why are you here?"

"To destroy the facility and kill everyone here." The girl paused.

"And me?" She did not seem concerned but instead curious.

"No," he leads the way out the room and then allowed himself to be lead to the exit, "my side mission was to retrieve the test subject."

"Did you get your test subject?" Natalya asked with a dry laugh. The boy did not answer. After disintegrating a few more walls until they reached the outside Natalya paused before stepping out the perimeter. She crouched and stared at the grass just centimetres away from her. Staring at the grass curiously. She frowns.

"Is this grass?" The cat boy froze in place and watched her hesitantly poke the green weed and then finally building up the courage to touch it more firmly between her fingers.

"What the hell is this?!" She pulled back from the ground to see a black insect emerge from the stem.

"It's a fly," Natsume explained in a tone not mocking but instead surprised. Natalya edged back into the building.

"I don't think this is a good idea Natsume..." She muttered, her mischevious and cheery personality falling to pieces by her feet.

The boy reached for his face and pulled his mask off his face. His sharp features coming into view, Natalya was mesmerised. Coal black hair fell forward like a curtain and dark wine red eyes stared back at her.

"Come," he held out his head tempting her to grab hold the reason of her freedom.

Hesitantly she reached out and clasped her hand with his.

"When you put it like that how can I resist, you're such a charmer." Her tone returning to playful yet sincere when cracking her joke.

 **Well, there you go! Please do comment and tell me what you like and I will continue :) Deamiel out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume held onto Natalya's hand tightly but not so much that it hurt. He wondered if her powers had any downsides like his. He could still feel the heat near his lips where she had pressed her lips on his mask. When he was told by Persona that he was being sent on a rescue mission he thought little on who he was meant to be rescuing. He had dismissed the possibility he would have to have the elegant doll he was holding hands with.

When he first laid eyes on her his heart had paused to admire her soft features. Impeccable straight obsidian black hair tumbled down her shoulders to her feet like a waterfall with messy choppy bangs framing her eyes. Oh god her eyes. Sharp ever observant Vermillion red orbs seemed to see through his every subtle gesture. It made him self-continuous of his whole statute when he felt her glowing mirth eyes sweep over him setting his heart on an override.

Natsume was a different person when he went on these missions. He wanted to distance himself from all the death and destruction which followed behind him. The moment he left the Academy premise he ruthlessly cut down anyone in his way. His performance being judged the moment he left. He would not allow his weakness to cause Ruka any trouble.

But when he had called out for her. His rough and commanding voice held no ounce of warmth was met with a warm rapturous smile, her ruby red lips up turning gracefully, as her shackles seemed to melt into nothing as he felt a gentle gust of wind cushioned her decent.

Even when dressed in rags of a gown which barely covered her creamy alabaster skin was smudged with oil and dirt, but even in such a dreary state, she seemed to hold herself with high regard, with an alluring finesse of a swan. Each step, each contortion of features, each sound was calculated and refined. It was ethereal, her facade of perfection mixed with mischievousness. But Natsume saw through it all. The act was endearing at best but Natsume didn't look down on her for it. As he too had his own facade to help cope with his curse.

Somehow he had immediately taken a liking to her disregard of nudity having now seen her undergarments twice he was impressed with her taste, though he would never admit it.

Natsume flicked back to her watching with eerie fascination as she seemed to struggle to comprehend her surrounds, flinching at even the snapping of twigs at her feet, which was adorable in his context. She walked closer than comfortable, invading his personal space, but understanding her fear he let her as if he wanted to shelter her kindred spirit. Her destructive Alice had to have a downside, Natsume wondered with bewilderment, having seen the extent of its force when having seen walls being obliterated in front of him multiple times.

"Natsume..." It was the first time he noticed but she seemed to have an accent. Glancing back she squeezed her hand as if to tell her to proceed. "What date is it?"

"28th August 2010." She hand gripped his hand more tightly than comfortable but he prided himself in not complaining.

"Five years..." She muttered to herself. "Thank you, Natsume." Natsume felt his heart swell up, her voice was soft and drowning in sincerity. A value he admired in Ruka and now Natalya.

"Are you cold?" Natsume asked. They were half way to the extraction site where a helicopter would be waiting with Persona so he felt the need to fill in the silence though content with it he was still very curious about her.

"No...you're quite warm." As if to prove her point she pulled her other hand to touch his only for Natsume to flinch slightly at the sudden cold touch.

Natsume turned to take a long stare at her attire. A white shirt with a black tie, encased by a back corset with floral gold embroidery buttoned up, black blazer with a strange gold symbol sown at her chest , mini tartan knife pleated skirt which could easily give him a nice view if she spun, knee high lacey stockings which he had to admit was a bold move and finally leather boots decorated with buckles. All in all, Natsume wished this was the school uniform for girls then at least he would be more likely to come to classes.

"It's steampunk..." Natalya mumbled. "My dressing style is steampunk..." She reiterated. "I come from an old family where Victorian attire is still worn simply because it describes status. My abilities have been passed down through generations and it's kind of a pride thing to dress like this..." Natsume nodded.

"It's...cute" Now that was a word Natsume never expected to leave his lips but glancing back for a reaction made it all worth while. His cheeks reddened like a hot grill but she did not try to hide the prominent rosy hue instead she tried to bear through it like a soldier by biting nervously at her lip. Natsume had to admit he was keeping a point system on her attractiveness, he was a boy after all, and her points seemed to be multiplying by the minute. If this were to continue

"We're here." They came to clearing in the forest and the metal contraption came into view. Persona was a lithe man with strange tastes in clothing. A black trench coat hugged his body while a plain white mascarade mask highlighted his toxic inky black orbs. Untamed spiky black hair and...heeled shoes. Natalya knowing not to judge dismissed them immediately but Natsume, knowing his mask did not give away his stare just pondered as to why.

"Natalya Petrov, your test subject." She had a chilling cold tinge to it while her stature changed, but not slipping her hand out of Natsume's hand, and proceeded to bow slightly in gratitude.

"All witnesses have been eliminated?" Natsume gave a sharp nod. Natalya slips out of the hold on Natsume, giving a reassuring squeeze before doing so.

"Excuse me as I have some unfinished business." Natalya utters coldly, She steps to the side, turning around to gaze at the half smoked facility she was held at.

"Vzryv," (Explosion) her lips uttered and with a snap of her fingers, the facility combusted. The strength of the explosion rocking the ground slightly all the while she watched with content at the now decimated building. Natsume recoiled at the sudden bang and shielded his eyes from the raging fire which blasted everything in a mile radius of the facility. Persona seemed silent but Natsume could tell he too had not expected this.

"It's gone..." Natalya suddenly swayed slightly and leant dangerously backwards. Natsume quickly took action and caught her falling body and allowed her to lean against his chest.

"Sorry. It just took a lot out of me with the distance and size of the explosion." She explained but her words seemed to die as she side tracked into mumbling incoherently.

"Carry her into the helicopter," Persona commanded and entered the contraption. Natsume leant down and lifted her off her feet and carried her to the chopper. Buckling her in carefully he joined her in the back. Persona immediately started the chopper and Natsume quickly scrambled for the aviation headsets, but strangely prioritized Natalya's first before him.

Buckling himself in a frenzy after feeling his body lift along with the chopper he let out a sigh at Persona's blatant disregard for their safety. Natalya mumbled something but was cut off the intense spinning of the blades lifting the chopper. Inconspicuously Natsume laid his hand over hers and ignored everything else in favour of surveying the ground from the high height.

 **Please comment and tell me what you think. Deamiel out!**


End file.
